Deliciously UnSuitable
by Golden-Heart
Summary: Successfully grown up, Ginny's life was good, until she woke up to find a handsome stranger in her bed,later finding out she'll hav 2 work with scoundrel aswell as travel across the world on business to exotic paradises. Some 1's out 2 get Ginny and put a
1. Chapter One & Two: Leaving Home

In Your Dreams Pal!  
  
I don't any of the characters. you know the drill, it all belongs to J.K Rowling except for the plot.  
  
Ginny is all grown up and ready to start out fresh without her parents and without her hot-headed brothers, but when a certain someone who she despises, happens to invade her space and mind, will she be able to withstand such obnoxious arrogance or will she fall head-over-heels for the over-bearing womanizer???  
  
Chapter One: Leaving Home  
  
"GINNY!!! ARE YOU UP YET?" Molly Weasley yelled up the stairs, " YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!".  
Ginny slowly climbed out of bed as her mothers voice drifted into her foggy head. As the sun shown through her patterned curtains, Ginny got up and headed for her closet to get ready for her big day. Today was the day where Ginny was finally moving out of the Burrow. Yes, she loved her family and loved her home, but she always wanted to be on her own, to be her own person. Her suitcase lay packed at the foot of her bed, waiting to head out on their journey.  
Running down the stairs, clad in beige dress pants and a plain white tank top, Ginny headed for the kitchen for her last breakfast at the Burrow. Fred and George had already set out to their shop in Diagon Alley but Ron and Bill were at the table enjoying their breakfast. " Good morning" Ginny said as she entered the crammed kitchen," Bill, I need you to help me move my stuff up to my new apartment". " oh yah!, I heard you were moving out, where too?" "Bill!! I told you months ago that I was moving, weren't you listening?". "Guess not Sis" was all Bill said before he asked again where Ginny was moving too. " I'm moving into one of those flats in Diagon Alley, not so far away from Fred and George's shop".  
As Bill heaved, Ginny's belongings down the stairs, Ron, Molly, and Arthur where all there, surrounding her with good wishes and plenty of hugs. "Take care sweetie, and just call on us if you need anything" Molly said as her only daughter began to take her leave. Ginny called out loving words and promises to come over for dinner as she and Bill apparated to her new home.  
  
Chapter Two: Starting Out Fresh  
  
First thought that came to mind: WOW!. Ok so, Ginny hadn't expected her new flat to look this nice, big, and spacious! It was huge, and by the look on Bills handsome face, he thought the same thing. "My God, this place is huge! How are you gonna afford it Gin?" While looking around the flat, Ginny explained to Bill that with her new high paying job at Wizard & Co. Designs and Advertisements she could afford better.  
With Bill's needed help, Ginny was able to move in and set up all her furniture. With a little magic involved, Ginny's new flat looked fantastic! The wall colors ranged from light Fairy Purple to Summer Honey Yellow. The living room was typical with all the homey little touches, and the attached kitchen looked just as inviting. Her bedroom was her most prized room with it four-poster bed and nice, big windows that allowed the morning and afternoon sunshine in. The place was absolutely perfect.  
Bill stayed a Little longer to make sure Ginny felt at home, him being the over-protective brother that he is, he wouldn't take Ginny's word for it that she would be fine. Tomorrow, Ginny would be back at work, since she took the day of to move into her flat. She was the Vice- President of Wizard & Co. and prided herself on her past achievements. Wizard & Co. was the top design and advertisement agency in all of Britain, so Ginny couldn't afford to take anymore time off from work.  
The day had gone by so quick, that Ginny couldn't believe it was already 5:45 p.m. Bill had gone home 2 hours ago, and Ginny went out, on to the streets of Diagon Alley to shop for the necessities she needed. On her way back, coming into the hallway Ginny happened to meet a certain someone who just happened to bump into her. Ginny still smiled to herself as she remembered meeting Sean Wood. He was definitely handsome with her light brown eyes and dark brown hair that had a certain boyish charm. He bumped into her as the got to the stairs and had started up a conversation that humored Ginny. He was witty and full of charm, and when he asked if Ginny was free Friday night, she just had to say yes. Ginny couldn't wait, and it wasn't surprising when she finally fell asleep around 11. With the exhausting day she had and meeting the hilarious Sean Wood, Ginny was tired to the bone. Sleep overtook her, and Ginny fell into a light sleep, awaiting for her dreams to take hold.  
  
It was in the middle of the night when the fire in her room began to spark and someone fell into Ginny's room with little noise. Ginny, not hearing the disturbance of the intruder, continued to sleep while the stranger slowly dragged himself off the floor. If anyone was to look carefully, they would see that this certain stranger was indeed drunk to the core, and had no idea he had broke inot someone's flat, thinking that it was his own.  
  
He silently dragged himself over to the bed and fell upon it with silent ease, and drifted off into a deep slumber, awaiting the hangover he would have to endure the next morning. Ginny continued to sleep on, unknowing of the stranger next to her. 


	2. Chapter Three: Malfoy?

Chapter Three: Malfoy!!??  
  
All groggy from her sleep, Ginny opened her eyes and stared out the window at the morning sunshine that leaked into her room and on to her. Remembering that she was back to work today, she got out of bed and headed for her bathroom. If she had lingered any longer in bed, she would have noticed the lump that lay next to her, but because Ginny still had sleep in her eyes, she hadn't paid much attention to the stirring of the other occupant. After using the toilet and brushing her teeth, Ginny hopped into the shower and stepped in hoping to relieve her tired muscles.  
  
In the other room, stirring from his sleep, the blonde opened his eyes and keeled over from the violent blast he got from the headache that pounded at the sides of his head. He knew he shouldn't have drunk every ounce of liquor he could get his hands on, but with the family and personal problems he had been dealing with, he thought he deserved a break. Opening his eyes, he suddenly realized that it wasn't his room he was in, and it definitely wasn't his bed he was in. Where the hell was he? He was sure he hadn't gone home with any of his lady friends. And this place looked to primped to belong to the type of women he hangs out with. Slowly raising himself out of bed, he got up and headed for the nearest door. But before he reached the door, he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. My God, I look like bloody hell! He thought to himself. As usual, his hand came up to smooth back his angel blond hair, and just then something surprising caught his interest. On the floor, pieces of clothing lay sprawled on the floor, all leading to a bathroom, with steam seeping through it. Without thinking his actions through, he headed straight for the bathroom, still assuming that he had taken a lady friend home with him. The steam coming from the large bathroom blasted him in the face as soon as he entered. He slowly walked towards the shower, where, just then, a long slender arm reached out for one of the fluffy white towels on the rack. He headed over there, and grabbed the towel, hopping to catch a glimpse of the hidden beauty.  
  
The water was doing wonders for her aching muscles and Ginny was fully awake as the water spilled all over her. Turning off the tape and sticking her arm out to grab her towel, Ginny wasn't expecting to find it missing. Peeking her head out from behind the curtain, just brought more steam hurdling towards Ginny's wet face. Jumping out, Ginny went over to the cabinet to fetch another towel. Just then the sense that she wasn't alone, brought Ginny spinning around and facing the imposing figure. Yelling in surprise, Ginny made a grab for one of the towels to cover herself up but missed the cabinet and slipped on the wet floor. The man leaped to catch her, just before she fell, and as soon as Ginny had her balance she grabbed the towel form his hands.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" was all that Ginny was able to sceram out. All she got back was the confused response, "What?" "Oh my God, MALFOY?!?!"  
  
Note: srry bout the confusion with my first run with this story, accidentally put in another story. Thanks for the reviews though!! 


	3. Chapter Four: The Meeting

Chapter Four: Meetings  
  
Ok, Gin, calm down, you couldn't possibly have seen Malfoy inside your bathroom while you came out of the shower. Slamming the door in the imaginary intruder's face, helped calm Ginny down because she was sure she must have dreamt it. Grabbing the nearest towel, she quickly wrapped it around her and stepped outside. What she met out side was definitely a Malfoy. Crap! Why now, and what the hell does HE want? Ginny then noticed that, though Malfoy always did clean up fine, he looked a disaster now. Without another word, the walked to her room, slammed her door shut and carefully started getting dressed.  
  
What just happened? That was all that went through Draco's head as he saw the fiery, redhead turn towards her room. Man, did she ever such nice legs, if only I could remember her name! Silently he headed for the living room, sitting down on one of the comfortable sofas. Nice place she has here, wonder what she does for a living. Looking at his watch with one of his lazy smirks, he noted the time and had Draco cursing yet again. He had a meeting in less than two hours and had to get ready before he had to make an appearance. Without another thought for the young women next door, Draco disapparted for his flat on the other side of Diagon Alley.  
  
Coming out of her room, Ginny looked around, and slowly entered the living room. Nothing! Thank god, it was only a silly dream. Heading for the kitchen, Ginny whipped up some fresh coffee, drank it, slipped her boots on and disapparted to Wizard & Co.  
  
******************************  
  
Walking briskly into the large building off of Ancient Avenue, a block away from the main streets of Diagon Alley, Ginny quickly ran for the magical lift. Standing in a crowded space wasn't helpful to Ginny's growing headache. Coming off onto the fourth floor, Ginny stopped at her receptionist and asked for her daily schedule. Meetings were all over her agenda. She had a meeting with all personnel and staff, a lunch meeting with important investors, another meeting around 4 p.m. with more investors, and a private meeting with the president of the International Draconis Bank and Investments. Already wondering when the day would ever end, Ginny headed to her office to begin the busy and long day that she would have to endure.  
  
The first meeting went, surprisingly, quite fast, explaining to all personnel the new summer program in which, not only would their be a small increase in payment, but also a small overload in the business's investments and work. That went by with only a few angry complaints. Now, off to the lunch meeting.  
Entering the large meeting room, Ginny came face to face with a dozen, noisy businessmen and women, all wanting the proceedings to carry on. It was then, while Ginny was assessing her competition, that she noticed flashing blond hair in the corner of the room. Their the one and only, Draco Malfoy stood with his annoyingly, over-confident smirk plastered to his angelic face. The temperature in the room rised, not in a sensual way, but in embarrassment when Ginny remembered the dreadful morning were she woke up to find this man in her room! Dear God, it wasn't a dream!!!  
  
As she entered the conference room, Draco noticed her air of confidence and importance that could match a room! Dammit, a Weasley!! That was what many off the business associates had referred her to, Ms. Weasley. It was that same women, he had broken into her flat, HER, and had to see a filthy Weasley stark naked. Well she wasn't that filthy, actually.. NO! Don't go there Draco, get this meeting over with and get the hell out of there. You have places to be and people to see you don't need to be reminded of what you did. Well, you didn't really do anything wrong, it wasn't your fault, it was Weasley's, yes that's right. You know Draco, if you keep telling yourself that, you might just get out of here without picturing anything that, even though you say you don't want to picture, you do want to picture.  
Great, the little Weasley has me taking to myself, great, not only are you a perverted and devishily handsome, your crazy. Crap, the meetings already started!  
  
*****************  
If Draco had noticed, Ginny had been watching him, him and his thoughts that kept showing up on his face. If she could tell right, she had a feeling of what Draco was thinking about, especially when that over- confident smirk touched his lips. What a jerk!  
  
Note: next chapter, Ginny has dome embarrassing dealings with Draco, and Ginny lets Draco know what she thinks of his actions and over confidence. She puts a damper on Draco's confidence and has him wondering about the little Weasley. Plus a certain business trip is planned ;) Review! 


	4. Chapter Five: So What Shall We Order?

Chapter Five: So What Shall We Order?  
  
The meeting went from 1 to 4! God, that took forever, with the chief executive rambling on and on with new investments and high produce. Well it would have been all good, if that Malfoy would just stop staring! I mean come one, if he thinks I can't notice him staring then maybe he needs to visit a doctor or something. As soon as the meeting was finished, Ginny literary ran for the door, promising to call a few of the executives there for further discussions on the new investments.  
  
Draco watched as Ginny ran for the door, nearly tripping on one of the chairs. Whats stuck up her arse? Saying a few farewells and leaving for his next appointment, draco left to consult with his personal assistant, Blaise. The only reason he hired Blaise was because the were always good friends in school, if it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be seeing any handsome male walking around, you would probably see a good lookin' female strutting around. Blaise blasted him as soon as Draco had stepped outside the door. He was fuming because of how long the meeting took, only giving them an hour to get draco ready and get him down to Le Jamela, a beautiful Middle Eastern restaurant where he would be meeting t he vice-president of Wizard & Co. Designs and Advertisements. Cursing, Blaise rushed out of the building and they both apparated for the International Draconis Bank and Investments.  
  
As soon as Ginny entered her large office on the fourth floor, her assistant, Lily attacked her for being half an hour late. "Where the hell were you!" she yelled, her beautiful face turning a slight tinge of pink. "What? No, 'hey there, nice to see you again'? Ginny said with wry humor touching her lips. After being yelled at for Ginny's tardiness, Lily rushed Ginny into the washroom and opened her wardrobe. Ginny watched in amazement, while Lily threw things from her closet and picking out what to wear, she continued to bombard Ginny and accuse her of losing the investment she had to gain. Thinking the young woman would never finish with her accusations, Lily came out of the closet holding out a simple, but elegant body-fitting black dress. It ended just above her knees and slanted all the way down to her ankles. It came with a black collar necklace with a diamond on it, and high-heeled sandals outlines in tiny diamonds. Pushing Ginny behind t he dressing screen, Lily waited for Ginny to finish getting ready. When she was done, Ginny came out and Lily was proud of what she pulled together with half an hour to spare. Saying a few charms, Ginny's hair was pulled up into an elegant fix with a few of her shorter pieces of hair hanging about her face, curled at the ends. Not too much makeup was applied, only a little goldish brown to accent with her hair. The result: stunning! With out anymore dallying, Ginny apparated with 10 minutes to spare before the president of International Draconis Bank and Investments  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"For God sakes Blaise!!!, calm down before I hit you over t he head with a crane bare!" Muttering a few apologies, Blaise finished helping Draco get ready for the dinner meeting. He looked good Draco had to admit. Dressed in a black armani suit, hair no longer slicked but in a messy boyish look, Blaise -for some reason- said that, that was the style in these days. "Shit, sorry, but we have less than 5 minutes to get you the hell out of here, before the dinner starts, come on!" "Tell me again why I have to do this, its not like we need anymore branches" Draco said, exasperation etched in his voice. "We need to establish a firm alliance with Wizard & Co. Designs and Investments before the Atlantis World Investments gets a hold on them. We need this alliance to further or own careers! No get going!! Draco disapparted with out further arguments before Blaise had a chance to explode on him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ginny entered Le Jamela looking like a goddess. It was a good thing she didn't notice the many eyes on her or she would probably just leave the restaurant. After being seated by the host, she ordered a glass of mineral water and waited for this high and mighty president. 10 minutes later, he still didn't show up, she was early, but it was five o'clock and being a few minutes late wasn't that bad. Another ten minutes later, he still hadn't shown up. Ginny was on the verge of getting up and ordering when a certain someone entered the restaurant. Oh my God! Ok Gin, slowly head for the washroom and he won't even notice you're here, then come back. If this damn president didn't show up till then, she was high tailin' it out of there. Once safe inside the washroom, Ginny decided to pamper herself until she could afford to get of here.  
  
Late, hate being late himself, Draco didn't like to wait for people to show up, he was always an impatient man but would never show it. The vice- president of Wizard & Co. should have been here 10 minutes ago, well he should have been ere 10 minutes ago as well but we won't get into that. He asked the host if the lady that was suppose to have dinner with him, had arrived. The host said, indeed that a young redhead had come in about 20 minutes ago. That said, Draco headed back to his table and ordered a scotch. Hmm, redhead? Redhead!  
  
Just then, he saw her leave the women's washroom, and head for this table, she wasn't exactly pay any attention to the table, and had not notice it other occupant until she had drew up to the table. Taking a step back, she gasped in surprise and continued to stare, thinking of what she had done to deserve such horrible association. Trying to utter an intelligent comment, she was quickly cut off by Draco's lazy, self assured smirk and his wry comment, "So, what shall we order?" 


	5. Chapter Six: Arrogant Swine!

Chapter Six: Arrogant Swine!  
  
"So what shall we order?" was all he said, as Ginny took a step back away from the table. "Come on now, Virginia, surly your small framed mind can with stand such a small dinner? I don't have all day, because unlike you I have important places to be".  
  
Oh that arrogant smirk again! Well he wouldn't be getting the last word if she had anything to say about it. "Important places to be Malfoy? I highly doubt that a willing women's bed is any important place that desperately needs attending, unless you've come so far in life that people refer to you as old and not a perfect participant in bed?" ha! The look on his face was all she needed to fill her with triumph.  
  
"Now shall we continue on with dinner before any more snide remarks escape your foul mouth?" opening the menu, Ginny ignored Malfoy and continued to read on, picking out what to order.  
  
"Certainly Virginia, but must I remind you that doubting my abilities in bed or any other place puts me up to a challenge, and I so love to be challenged. So beware of what comes out of YOUR mouth unless you're willing to challenge it. Now I think I'm going to order the lobster."  
  
Shocked into silence, Ginny could just stare dumbfounded as Draco called for the waiter to order their dinner. The, only adding to Ginny's shock, he ordered the lobster for the both of them. My God did that man have some nerve! As the waiter left to retrieve their dinner, Ginny blasted Draco for his -once again- arrogance. "Excuse me Malfoy, but did I ask you to order for me, I don't think so, so what gave you the right to! Huh?"  
  
Looking at her in that lazy manner, he said" well since I noticed you had been muttering to yourself about ordering the lobster, I simply took it upon my self to order for you in the gentlemanly manner."  
  
Said like that, Ginny could only respond with a simple thank you, not wanting this argument to progress any further. It was giving her a headache!  
  
Just then, the waiter came up to the table with their dinner. Laying out infront of them, he asked Draco if he would like anything else. A quick no sufficed and had the man turning towards Ginny asking the same question. "Um, could you please refill my glass of red wine?" "Certainly ma'am, would you like anything else?" "No thank you." leaning forward to catch the young mans name, "Aaron, I think that will be all for now". He came back shortly after, giving Ginny her wine, and somehow engaging her in witty conversation. Draco watched in disgust as Ginny began to laugh at something the waiter had said. This waiter was starting to agitate him, with his sincerity towards Ginny. With Ginny and the waiter talking together, Draco suddenly felt left out. Not liking being ignored, he loudly cleared his throat catching the twos attention. Dismissing the waiter with a nod, Draco turned back to his dinner, facing Ginny. She hadn't said a word to him after he dismissed the waiter, much to her dissatisfaction.  
They ate till Draco brought up the subject for their reason of being here. They talked about the investment strategies and enhancing their branches and power together. They talked out all the details until they realized that they were some of the few people left in the restaurant. "I'll have my assistant call you for a meeting to discuss the planning of the Advertisement/Investment strategies. If we want to expand together to further countries we'll have to look into it and plan from there." Nodding in agreement, Draco helped her out of her chair and proceeded to help her into of her jacket. She wasn't noting the kindness in Draco's actions until she was ready to leave. They were heading towards the door, and just before Ginny was about to thank him, when Aaron came up to them to ask them if they had enjoyed their evening. Ginny was assuring the man that they did indeed have a great time, while the only thought in Draco's head was, my God this man can't a hint! Saying a curt farewell, Draco rushed Ginny outside before she had a chance to protest. "Why the hell do you keep doing that? I was in the middle of saying good bye to that kind waiter" Ignoring her was the only thing Draco felt like doing. He promptly grabbed her arm, and apparated to his apartment. ************************************************************** "What the hell?!" was all Ginny was able to mutter as Draco pushed Ginny into his flat. Why the hell did he bring her here? "I demand an explanation Malfoy! What the hell am I doing here?" "My dear Virginia, I thought we established that you issued a challenge, and that I fully content on fulfilling that challenge" His arrogant smirk was back on his face, and all Ginny wanted to do was slap it right off! Where the hell did this guy get off, treating her this way! "Excuse me, Malfoy-- Ginny was cut off when Malfoy shoved Ginny onto the near by leather sofa. A man who doesn't take no for answer, well she's dealt with men just like him and wasn't about to be pushed by any man. Getting up a quickly pushing Draco down, she towered over him as he looked up at her. Raising her hand to strike his cheek, she was quickly stopped when his powerful hand latched onto hers and held her strong. "Why you arrogant swine, you!-- She lost her balance when she pulled away from Malfoy, tripping over the dark wood coffee table, she landed on the floor, her head slamming against the large amoire behind her. "Dammit, oh shit!". Draco quickly rushed over to Ginny as she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
************************ Note: did you like? Hope so and pleeze review. Don't worry Ginny's gonna have her revenge for this little stunt Malfoy pulled. What do you think Malfoy's gonna do? Plus a little trip is on its way in further chapters! 


	6. Chapter Seven: The Business Trip

Chapter Seven: The Business Trip  
  
Ginny woke as the morning sunshine lit upon her face. Oh my God, the headache was unbearable, with pain searing through her head. Pain? What.the events of last night came back to Ginny in less than a second. Sitting up, she found herself in her own bed, with no 'intruder' next to her. She must have dreamt that Malfoy had the nerve to apparate them to HIS apartment, and what challenge was he talking about because she definitely didn't issue a challenge. Well, as long as she's in her home with no damage done, she would be fine. Looking at the alarm clock next to her, Ginny cursed at the early time. 6:00 a.m., it was six in the morning! She got out of bed and headed for the shower, taking her time and enjoying the way the water splashed at her body.  
  
Draco got into the office at the International Draconis Bank & Investments around seven that morning, heading straight for his office where he was attacked by an anxious Blaise who wanted to hear how the evening went. Reframing from telling him what he did after dinner, he explained how the evening went as planned and that the vice-president of Wizard & Co. agrees that a partnership between the two could exceed our branches around the world. Blaise was ecstatic and set off to research on the first location they'll be investing in. Leaving Draco gave him some time to relive last night. He was afraid that Ginny had been badly injured in the fall. He had rushed over to Mungo's and was later told she was sedated and that it was only a small bump on the head. Well that just showed how little Draco knew when it comes to emergencies, not that the accident was any emergency. Oh well atleast he didn't make a fool out of himself infront of the vice president of Wizard & Co. However, it was definitely worth the embarrassment. Seeing the look on Weasley's face was priceless as he pushed her down onto the couch. Man, and she believed him! He wasn't that stupid as to ruin a business deal because of his other needs, but hell it was funny to watch. She must probably think he's a bastard or something, well he was but just to make sure no one forgot that. Smirking at his latest thoughts, Blaise came back into the office -much to Draco's delight- hurrying him to get to his next meeting with the Chairman of the Malificent Bank in Spain.  
  
Rushing into Wizard & Co., Ginny came up to the lift after grabbing a nice hot mocha capichinno. Walking into her office, Lily met her half way, reading out her morning schedule. Ok, one meeting and a few phone calls to put in, as well as continuing with the construction of new investment program and the new design module for the year. Lily informed her that Blaise put in a call to start up the investment branching. He said that they were thinking of starting out in Australia and moving from there to Russia, then Morocco, Ireland, the United States and Canada. Those areas are going to be split in half to make the overall time run faster.  
  
"Call Malfoy, I want to have a word with him", Ginny said as she went into her office laying down her briefcase and sitting down with her coffee in hand.  
  
Not a minute later, Malfoys head appeared in the fire grate across Ginny's desk. "How do you expect us to get to all those places to start up the business's there in less than a year?" Ginny said as she put down the coffee mug.  
  
"My dear, we'll have to go there ourselves to inspect the areas and decide where to locate" Draco said, continuing before Ginny had a moment to protest with this new plan, "don't worry, the locations have been cut down the middle with us only needing to visit half of them. Blaise and Lily will be visiting the closer areas while maintaining the business's here. All in all, I think it will be very productive, we'll be visiting Australia, Morocco, Ireland and Blaise and Lily will be visiting the U.S, Canada, and Russia while keeping an eye on the business's here. We'll be leaving in less than a week to make good timing, I've already set up reservations at a few hotels, so just pack a few essentials and I'll have Blaise call if anything else changes. Goodbye Virginia, have Lily write if you have anything you want to discuss."  
  
With all that said, his head disappeared from the grate, leaving Ginny to throw a fit for being pushed into a business trip that she had no intention of going on. AHHHHH! That man had some nerve, throwing this on her, and where the hell is Lily? Why didn't she tell me that I had to spend months with Malfoy locating new areas to set up new branches? God this investment might just be the death of her!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Look Ginny, think of it as big Vacation! You get to visit all those exotic places on a business trip, beside you have to go, you're the vice- president" Lily exclaimed with Ginny glaring down at her.  
  
Ginny sat down in her chair trying to hide her frustration. "Lily, you don't understand. While you're off with Blaise in other countries, I'm stuck with Malfoy, Malfoy! Do you know how tiring and frightful that'll be. I mean the man drives me crazy with his smirks, his arrogance and over- confidence! I don't know if I can stand all that for months in unknown territory."  
  
"Don't worry Gin, you're braver than you look. Malfoy's probably the one in his office hitting his head against something. He's probably the one who doesn't think he can take months in unknown territory with such feisty businesswoman at his side".  
  
Lily's words of encouragement brought a smile to Ginny's face as they both started to laugh and come up with ways to embarrass the womanizer. Of course it was just all good, since neither of them could actually do all that to him because of their unwritten partnership.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Little did the young women know, that Draco was indeed hitting his head against his desk as Blaise tried to brighten the mood Draco was now in. Months with that woman was going to be the death of him, atleast Blaise got to travel with a woman he enjoyed. Well, he did enjoy watching Virginia when she was angry or upset, but that was besides the point. How the hell was he going to survive, travelling with her?  
  
Blaise tried to bring Draco's spirits to a good point, but Draco's bad mood was already slowly going away. Blaise couldn't tell exactly what Draco was thinking, but it must have been good to change Draco's mood so drastically. Shaking his head at the mood swings his boss took, Blaise started to pack Draco's and his bags for the upcoming trip.  
  
Note: I wonder what Draco was thinking to change his mood so drastically? Well I'll have to start writing the next chapter. Hope you liked! If you did like it - pleeze review and tell me what you think. If you didn't like it - pleeze review and tell me why and advice to improve. Thank for all the reviews from:  
  
Catronia - thanks for the advice MuzE - Glad you liked it Someone - thanx Sarah -I'm happy you enjoyed the story Lindsey- Don't worry Malfoy didn't do too much harm;) Shock-a-lot- hey thanx for all the reviews, I'm glad you liked the title and the story, I try to do my best. And I update once everyday, when I have the time, but hey I try. Thanx for the reviews again, glad you liked ( H.S- hehe don't' worry I'm writing more. 


	7. Chapter Eight: The Muggle Way!

Chapter Eight: The Muggle Way?!?!?!  
  
The day before the 'big' trip, Ginny was pacing her room with Lily watching from her closet. Since the trip was planned all Lily did was go through her closet. Soon she's going to end up sleep in it. Ah! This trip is going to be the death of her. How did I get myself into this mess? She asked herself. Already knowing the blasted answer, Ginny sat on the bed while Lily packed some of the last minute things.  
  
"Now remember Ginny, you've got to wake up bright and early tomorrow, around 6 o'clock. Get ready and meet up with Mr. Malfoy at the International Draconis Bank, and the two of you will set off from there to Australia. Got any Questions? Can you remember all that?' Lily said as if Ginny was a young child incapable of packing her own bags yet alone where to go.  
  
"Yes Lily, I am quite aware of where I'm suppose to be to meet up with Mr. Malfoy".  
  
"Good", was all Lily had to say about the matter," Now we'll have some Lunch and finish up any left over work that's needs to be completed. If you ask me, I just can't wait to go out on my trip. It'll be exciting!  
  
"Lily, your only saying that because Blaise will be joining you."  
  
"Well, why else would I want to trek over foreign countries?" Lily said with her mischievous smile etched across her face.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Lounging about in his flat, Draco's mind wandered to the upcoming trip. Ah, young Ginny didn't know what she was getting herself into. If it didn't sound so conceited, Draco would have called himself brilliant for thinking such an outrageous fiasco. But in some ways Draco was a bit conceited so, he did call himself brilliant. Thinking the details of the trip to Australia out, Blaise walked in with the beer bottle in hand. He looked ruffled, like he had a good tumble down in the bar or something.  
  
"All packed and ready to go I presume?" Draco said as Blaise came to sit across from him, taking a sip of the intoxicating drink.  
  
"Of course I am" he said with anticipation plastered to his next words. "I wouldn't miss this for the world! Lily will be joining me, you know!?"  
  
"Yes I know, Blaise! You mention it every time you get a chance!"  
  
"Well Draco. Do you know Lily will be joining me on this little trip?" Blaise said, his words slurred.  
  
"My God man, are you drunk?" shouted Draco as Blaise fell off the sofa.  
  
Rubbing his pained arse from where the floor hit it, Blaise said with as much dignity as he could muster, "well what the bloody hell do you think Draco? Of course I'm drunk!". With that said, he keeled over, falling into a drunken sleep, awaiting the hangover he was due to have the next morning.  
  
Levitating his damn friend into one of the extra beds in the large flat, Draco left his friend there to make sure he was ready to go, come the morning.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
With such obvious dread, the morning rays peeked through the white silk curtains of Ginny's bed. Getting up before Lily had the chance to come over here and lecture her, Ginny walked to the bathroom, taking a long hot shower, unsure of when her next shower may be. Stepping out of the bathroom, the steam followed Ginny as she made for the kitchen to start a cup of coffee. The day was beautiful, that if Ginny had the time and didn't have to be dragged halfway across the world, she would have enjoyed it more. As the coffeepot dripped out its rich brew, Ginny went to her room to get ready for the long day ahead. Dressing in a pair of denim jeans and a black top, Ginny pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, wringing out the water as she did this.  
  
Ready and packed to go, Ginny went out onto her balcony with her coffee in hand and watched as young witches and wizards zoomed by on their broomsticks. If only she had had the time to enjoy such little pleasures again. Her flat was high enough to see over the many building and get a good look at the scenery beyond. It was beautiful with it lakes and tall trees. While here it was crowded with everyday shoppers looking for good deals.  
  
Sighing, she went back inside, looked at the clock on her side and decided it was a good time to leave. With her backpack on her back, suitcase in hand, and sunglasses on, Ginny apparated for the International Draconis Bank with minutes to spare.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Waking up an hour before Ginny did, Draco was already waiting at the bank when Ginny apparated by his side. She looked annoyed with his being here ahead of time, so he didn't incline himself to mention it.  
  
Before he had a chance to say good morning, she cut him off with "so where do we go from here? Do you want to just apparate out of here, or do we have to go to some specific place and do that?"  
  
Ok.so Lily didn't tell her. That was ok, he would be delighted to enlighten her and watch the emotion cross her face. Explaining to Ginny that they would have to travel to Australia the muggle way due to Ministry official reasons of protecting the magical world, wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. He initial reaction was over-joyed at the fact that HE was the one that would be greatly discomforted, since to her, he hates muggles. She automatically assumed that they would be travelling on one of those areo planes. Finding out that she was partially mistaken, Draco proceeded to tell her otherwise.  
  
"Virginia dear, we won't be flying all the way to Australia because some of the customers we take on may not want to fly the whole way. We have to discover what they'll want and what best possible way we can get them there in professional luxury. So we'll be flying out to Indonesia and from there, we'll be sailing through the Java sea, the Banda sea, the Arafura sea, and the Timor sea, reaching Darwin Australia in a week or two. Once in Darwin we'll trek to Port Hedland, past the Great Victoria Desert and land in Esperance. That said, any questions?"  
  
To stunned by the turn of events and the complicated geography lesson, she wasn't able to protest in any sort of way, as Draco levitated all their belongings, apparating out of Diagon alley (inside of the Leaky Cauldron). She didn't even get a change to complain, when Draco gently shoved Ginny inside a black limosine, with him trailing behind her. Once the driver had finished loading the trunk with their belongings, he got inside and started the car, driving in the direction of the nearest airport. That's when Ginny had her chance to complain.  
  
"What the hell was all that back there?" she practically yelled out at him.  
  
Without giving him time to reply back, she continued "the muggle way? The muggle way! I thought you hated muggles?!". On and one she went, shouting out insults at this turn of events, and yelling about sailing with him for a few weeks. It came to an extent that, as she stopped to gather air for her starved lungs, Draco promptly muttered a spell, and Ginny was out like a light before she even knew what was going on.  
  
Looking ahead of him, the driver gave him a compelling look.  
  
"What? Hey, I could have knocked her out with a bottle of wine, atleast I did it in a more gentlemanly manner" Draco said dryly.  
  
Not in any hurry to question his employer, the driver turned to face the road again, noting the amusement across Mr. Malfoy's face as he looked down upon the slumped body of Ms. Virginia Weasley. 


	8. Chapter Nine: Your WIFE?

Chapter Nine: Your WIFE!!??!!  
  
Reaching the airport, and heading towards the private jet he had purchased two days ago, Draco had Ginny levitated and brought into the jet without any questions or trouble. The waiter inside helped Ginny settle down on one of the accessible, comfortable beds on the side, where she turned over and continued on with her blissful sleep.  
  
Draco sat in the middle of the jet, and waited to take off. He didn't like muggle contraptions, but that doesn't mean he hadn't travelled on them before. So he was perfectly prepared for the turbulence that hit them when they started the flight. It was a good thing Ginny was asleep or he would have been dealing with a panicked woman.  
  
20 minutes already into the flight, and Ginny still hadn't recovered from the spell he put on her. It was worrying him to an extent that he got up to go check on her. She still lay there, sleeping peacefully and had this urge to simple watch her.  
  
Wondering if he had finally gone mad, he turned on his heel and headed for the bar at the end of the jet. He ordered a beer and sat on the stool as he watched the World Cup on this muggle contraption called a tele-avision. Being as smart as he was, he was able to channel magical waves into the small box. After his second beer, he decided he had enough and that he would go sit down before he found himself drunk and unable to take responsibility for whatever arrogant actions he takes.  
  
**************************  
  
Ginny's head was spinning and all fuzzy when she woke up, unfamiliar with her surroundings. She sat up, but that only made her head hurt more. Through her blurry vision, she could see the outline of someone approaching her. He crouched down, and Ginny automatically knew it was Draco, she also remembered what he did and how he got her here.  
  
"Malfoy! What the He-" she didn't get to finish because of the pain that shot through her head.  
  
She slumped down on the pillow, moaning as the pain continued to batter her head. Draco leaned over hear and muttered a few intelligent curses.  
  
"Sorry dear, didn't mean to give you such a strong dose of that spell, don't worry the pain will pass" he said as he tried to sit her up, only causing her to groan some more.  
  
"Ok then, I'll just leave you here. Ah, maybe you should get some sleep and.Ginny?"  
  
She was already asleep and Draco pulled the thin blanket over her small body, and left her for the chair that awaited his derrière.  
  
**********************************************  
  
There was still an hour left until the jet landed in Australia and Draco had drifted off into a light sleep, awaiting the jet to land. So it was a surprise to him, to wake up and find his little redheaded partner standing over him, with murder in her eyes.  
  
"How dare you render me unconscious and bring me onto this contraption with out considering me regards!" she yelled as she grabbed the front of Draco's shirt and brought his face up to meet hers. "My heads been killing me thanks to you, and I swear, one more thing out of you, and I just might kill ya!"  
  
"My dear Virginia, you shouldn't get all pissed off for absolutely nothing. You had a good nights sleep.well kind of, but that's beside the point. If I were you, which I'm not, I would let go of my shirt and step back before you find yourself in some deep waters"  
  
he said all that and smirked that arrogant smirk when he finished knowing that the pain in her head wasn't all gone, and that, with all the yelling, it probably got worse.  
  
Letting go of his shirt, Ginny turned on her heel and headed for a comfy seat at the head of the jet. Twenty minutes later, they landed and Ginny was the first to jump off the plane. Draco came up behind her, talked to the pilot and ushered Ginny into yet another limousine as their luggage was sent ahead to the hotel.  
  
The hotel was beautiful, pristine white, with large windows and luscious trees surrounding the premises. Once inside, all Ginny could do was stare as they entered the grand foyer where bellboys and the manager came out to greet them.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, how nice of you to visit us and our small hotel" the manager said as the bellboys loaded a trolley and headed to drop the luggage in their rooms.  
  
The manager thought this place was small, man did he ever need his glassed checked, and to think that he actually called me.  
  
Draco noticed the expected shock that came across Ginny's face, and before she had time to make a scene, Draco requested that they head straight for their room.  
  
The manager left them to the elevator, and as the elevator doors closed, Ginny rounded on Draco.  
  
"MRS. MALFOY!!!, You put me down as your WIFE! What the hell where you thinking now, I mean your 'wife'!?"  
  
Oh well, atleast Blaise was enjoying this ordeal with Lily, who didn't blow her top when she got pissed off. But for some unusual reason, Draco liked it when Ginny was angry. She intrigued him, with her blazing eyes and fiery red hair. It amused him to watch her spit fire, especially when it was targeted at him. Yah that's normal Draco, yah you keep telling yourself that and.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Draco walked out while hooking his arm around Ginny, making sure she didn't run away or kick him somewhere where it would hurt considerably.  
  
They reached the end of the hall with no more shouting out of Ginny. She turned to face him with her hand stretched out infront of him. He stared at it as if it turned purple with green poka-dots.  
  
"My keys to my room please" Ginny said as if he had gone momentarily dumb.  
  
Ok Draco, just explain to her the slight glitches of the vacation and everything will be fine. Yah right!  
  
"My dear Virginia, what makes you think that we can afford to blow our cover if we don't share the same bedroom?" Draco said while grabbing onto the shocked-into-silence Ginny.  
  
He pulled her in to the suite, where to queen-sized bed sat in the middle of room, with a balcony door leading out to a pool. It was beautiful, but Ginny couldn't dismiss the fact that she had to be sharing the room with Malfoy, and pretend to be his damn wife. Thinking her life couldn't get any worse, Ginny went to her suitcase, opened it and pulled out her black bikini. She went to the washroom to change, and when she came out she found Draco sitting at the desk in the far corner working on a few documents. Without a word to him, Ginny headed out of the balcony door and onto the private, tropical pool to let off some steam and cool off.  
  
Draco watched her as she headed out the balcony door with interest etched on his face. Maybe I should join her, and get her annoyed and pissed off some more. The thought intrigued him to such an extent that he grabbed his swim shorts and headed for the washroom.  
  
Note: hope you guy liked it! thanx for all the reviews, and keep reviewing pple! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, my Internet got disabled for a while. Read the next chapter where the 'couple' faces a few problems while at the hotel, and later on while travelling through the Australian wildlife. 


	9. Chapter Ten: Unexpected Changes

Chapter Ten:  
  
The sensation of floating in luke-warm water and staring out into the clear blue sky made Ginny relax, bringing her temper down to simmering. The nerve of that jerk, just who the hell did he think he was? she thought as she watched two tropical birds fly by. Ginny couldn't believe she was stuck that pig-headed monster for a few months! Atleast she got to go travelling which she never got the time to do when running Wizard & Co. She felt at peace here, that is, until she felt a firm hand grip her ankle. The shock and surprise had her sinking to the bottom of the pool, but not before she got a good look at her attacker. She came back up to the surface gasping for some air, while Draco stood less than a few feet away, laughing his head off. Apparently, the fact that he scared the shit out of her, and humiliated her by doing so, was funny, brought Ginny's temper back to boiling.  
  
"MALFOY!! What the hell is your problem, huh?" she said, but all Malfoy did was continue to laugh at her.  
  
It was a good thing for Ginny that Draco was completely consumed in his humorous state, for he didn't notice that Ginny was slowly making her way behind him. When he did realize Ginny was right behind him, it was too late for him to prepare himself. Ginny, being quite athletic, was able to jump on Draco and hang off his neck, while trying to dunk hi head under the clear blue water. She almost there in getting his head completely under the water, when Ginny found herself lifted up and sung down into the water. The impact sent splashed everywhere and Draco raced after Ginny as she emerged from the water that she had fallen into twice already. Draco came up from behind her, and as Ginny turned she found herself trapped between his muscular arms. He was inches from her face and for some unknown reason, Ginny actually wanted him, HIM, Draco Malfoy, to kiss her. What the hell did she drink this morning.  
  
He stared into her eyes for a few moments, and brought his head down to briefly touch her lips with his. Or atleast that's what would have happened with anybody else, but not Malfoy, never Malfoy. He looked up with an evil glint in his eye and looked like he was on the verge of laughter.  
  
"Virginia, I suggest you go buy a more sufficient bathing suit, because the one your wearing now is on the brink of exposure" he said, as Ginny's eyes went down to look at her bathing suit.  
  
Oh God, she thought. It must have been from the earlier events that caused Ginny's bathing suit to tear at the top. She gathered it up close and pushed Malfoy back.  
  
Growling she said, "Malfoy! You bastard, you didn't have to look down my swim suit, and it's bran new!"  
  
Screaming out in frustration she quickly got out of the pool and headed into their suit. It was not so much the fact that she was nearly naked infront of him, it was still the fact that she had felt that urge to grab Draco and just kiss him. It disturbed her and shocked her all at once. Hoping that she wouldn't have anymore of those disturbing urges, Ginny walked into the bathroom to get ready for the events to come.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Back in the pool, Draco was still where Ginny had left him. She looked like a goddess, with her wet hair and glistening skin, and Draco didn't like feeling that way about his partner, much less a Weasley. He also couldn't help but make a crack at her bathing suit, even though it made him even more of a bastard. Maybe he should go buy her a more proper bathing suit, try and patch things up with his partner. Maybe a swimsuit they could both enjoy. If Ginny knew what you were thinking she'd probably catch the next jet out of here. That's why she doesn't know what I'm thinking. Smirking he got out of the pool, heading into the suite to get ready for an early dinner.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A few miles to the North the whole scene was being watched, through the darkness and a pair of haunted eyes. Grinning, he quickly disapparted to tell his master of the traitor's occurrences.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"What information do you have for me?" his master sneered as he apparated into the dark, abandoned mansion.  
  
"Yes master, I have some very interesting information, right now he's doing a bit of travelling for his company. He partnered off with the vice- president of Wizard & Co, a Miss Virginia Weasley and right now they're residing in Australia, at the LeBella Hotel, Room 107".  
  
With all that said, his master was pleased with the details his servant obtained. Now, all they had to do, was see to the other arrangement and everything else would be on track.  
  
"Have a message sent to him, saying that their assistants that are doing the other half of the travelling have put in another location and destination. That the he and his partner are going to have to take a little trip down to the Caribbean. Make sure they don't have any accidents before they reach their destination, and when they do, gather all the information you can so we can continue on with the plan."  
  
"Yes master, I'll get working on it right away".  
  
"See that you do, and don't fail me"  
  
"Yes master".  
  
With that said, he quickly left to put together what little left they had to do. He left his master, grinning in his high winged-back chair. His master was delighted that they could now act upon the revenge that that traitor well deserved.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Sitting down to dinner, Ginny quickly opened her menu to decide on what to order. It was not only that, she just didn't feel like looking at the man infront of her. He actually had the nerve to suggest he take her out and buy a new bathing suit. Well, she most certainly wouldn't be going shopping with him since she already had to put up with him for most of the day.  
  
He was still grinning that ass, and Ginny had the most delicious urge to slap it right off, but it could wait a little longer. She grinned back at him, and told him she would be having the salmon and white wine. When the waiter came to take their order, Draco ordered two of the pink salmon dishes and a bottle of their finest white wine.  
  
He then looked back at her and started a little chitchat with her about Blaise and Lily. Apparently they were having a blast, and Draco said he had a sneaky suspicion that Blaise had the hots for her assistant. For once, they were having a conversation that they both indulged in, wondering what Blaise and Lily's children would look like. They laughed and when their dinner arrived, so did a letter. It was from Draconis International. Draco opened it without the slightest clue what the hell was in it.  
  
"I spoke to Blaise a couple of hours ago, what's he sending me now that he couldn't have told me then?" he said with confusion written all over his fine face.  
  
He read it and looked up at Ginny with a large amount of annoyance of his face. He then told Ginny, that apparently a new location was being added on to the list, and Blaise and Lily would be taking care of Ireland. So after Australia, they would be heading down to the Caribbean. Ginny was actually excited for a moment. She was going to the Caribbean!!! Then she remembered that Draco would be there with her for another few weeks. He commented on it and was still confused, so he said he would clarify if with Blaise before they left for the Caribbean. They finished their dinner and left to go tour the streets of the city, and Ginny hated to admit this, but she actually was having fun.  
  
They walked for a while and came upon a courtyard where young couples were enjoying themselves in some carefree dancing. Who knew Draco was a good dancer, but Ginny got to find out how fun he could be when he swung her around and danced with her in his arms. They laughed, bought some ice cream and walked back to the hotel while watching the events of the night, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.  
  
Once back inside their hotel, their silent watcher disapparted from sight, happy to tell his master what he had just witnessed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Thanks for all the reviews people, hope you like this chapter. I'm srry I can't write one every day, with exams coming up and I got lots to do, but I'll keep writing. Read the next Chapter and find out what happens when the two reach the Caribbean, and find out what happens when repeated mistakes lead to a pissed off Ginny and a drunk Draco. Hehehe=) 


	10. The Attack

Chapter 10:  
  
Thank you everyone for all the great reviews! Ok, now with that said, where were we...  
  
Ginny went up to the hotel suite by herself, since Draco said he had business elsewhere. Instead of taking his 'partner' with him, he suggested she turn in early tonight. The nerve of that man, telling her to go to bed early as if she was an adolescent! Well, he'd just have to deal with they annoyed Ginny for a while. ****************  
  
Draco walked out of one of the pubs, frequently occupied by most of the wizarding folks, confused and pissed off at the same time. He had Blaise meet him there to confirm with this new arrangement including the Caribbean. When Blaise got there, after being forty-five minutes late, he seemed unusually pale, and acted a little different from the cheerful Blaise, Draco knew. Blaise told him in a mutual tone, that the percentage of tourism in the Caribbean increased by over fifteen percent in the last eight days, and w as continuing to increase. Because of this, Draco and his partner were going to have to make a quick detour and head for the Caribbean.  
  
Draco didn't argue because he had to admit he liked the Caribbean Sea and all it had to offer, so he didn't see anything wrong with this until he asked how Lily was doing. He expected Blaise to jump for t he chance to describe his liaison with Lily, instead he looked at Draco in a confused manner, and said that Lily was fine. He then disapparted and left Draco in the state of manner he was currently finding himself in. ********************  
  
Draco walked to the hotel and, instead of heading up to the suite, he headed straight for the bar. For some unusual reason he didn't like the feeling he got from Blaise. He ordered a scotch and sat back to observe his surroundings. The tinkling of glasses and the quiet murmurs of the few people still occupying the chairs that weren't turned up, made up most of the atmosphere. But something just wasn't right... Not knowing what else to do, Draco turned around and went back to his drink, slowly drowning himself in the surrounding alcohol. ************************************** Ginny stepped out of the shower, and grabbed the towel nearest to her. She quickly dried herself off and dressed for bed. Going through all her toiletry rituals, Ginny was finishing off with brushing her hair, when she heard footsteps in the bedroom beyond the bathroom. Draco must have come back early from his 'meeting', so Ginny decided to take twice as long, not wanting to really talk to him. It was only when she heard a crash, that she begun to think that maybe something was wrong. She walked out of the bathroom, while tying to tie her hair up, but the sight of a dark figure rummaging through Draco's desk, while standing in the ransacked room. Ginny sucked in a shocked breath, realizing, too late, that the intruder noticed her. Ginny reached for her wand, but came upon empty pocket, remembering her wand was still in her day clothes, damn it! But that was the least of Ginny's worries, because the dark intruder pulled out what looked suspiciously like a wand and pointed at her. Before Ginny knew what was going on, darkness was settling upon her and the last thing she saw before she hit the hard ground, was the figures dark-clad face, smiling at her with the look of evil triumph. ******************************************************** "Um, Mister, you ok...hello?" Draco woke up, sober and head pounding with a major head ache and the loud voice prodding him wasn't helping. "Wha...." Draco murmured out, still groggy. "Sorry Mister...uh Malfoy, but the bar is closing and you have to go back to your suite." Draco sat up and looked around, realizing (slowly) that he was the last person here, aside form the bar tender who wouldn't shut up. Draco tried to get out of his chair and stand up, but his feet were still, slightly wobbly, so the bar tender (who goes by the name of Mike) helped him up, walking him out and to the elevator. "Bad fight with the Mrs.?" What was the dumbass talking about? Didn't he see that Draco's head was killing him, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. "Ah...yah...whatever". The man helped him into the elevator and left, saying he had to finish cleaning up the bar. That was the least of Draco's worries, the elevator alone was causing him to feel sick; what with all its stomach-jumping movements. When the elevator finally did open letting Draco get out, Draco ended up stumbling out, catching his balance when he leaned against the wall. God! What the hell did he drink? He never felt this when he drank before, so Draco was left in the dark. He reached their suite, and stood outside the door for a while, gaining back his composure and trying to shake off whatever was left of the headache he got from that strong scotch. Straightening his tie, and looking as sophisticated as ever, opened the door, and walked in to the suite. Draco found himself starring at their trashed room with a silent shocked stare. Everything was broken, his desk pulled apart, papers and items everywhere, destroyed, and Ginny... Where the hell was Ginny? Terror and fear ran through him as he started to push the furniture out of the way, searching for Ginny. He pulled the sofa back into its sitting position and found Ginny under it, lying on her stomach. Draco pushed and threw everything out of the way, rushing over to Ginny and pulling her into his arms. She was unconscious, and it looked like she had only been bumped over the head. But when Draco tried to readjust her in his arms, so he could reach for his wand and summon a cold cloth, he found the dark, crimson stain of blood, covering his pale hand. "Oh shit.... Ginny, dear God...."  
  
Note: hope you liked, sorry this chapter is short and that there wasn't a lot of romance here, but this chapter is more of a thriller. Why was Draco so emotional (not always in tears) when he found Ginny? What happened to Ginny? Read on and find out. Oh and sorry about not updating for a really long time, I had exams and then all this h.w, well u know..yah cya  
  
Luv Jasmine 


End file.
